This disclosure relates to a vehicle seat, which is applicable to, for example, a vehicle seat with a lifter operation lever.
Some vehicle seats includes a height device (lifter) that couples a seat cushion which is a seating portion of a seat body to the vehicle-body floor such that the seat cushion is movable upward/downward relative to the vehicle-body floor. In most cases, the height device is mounted between the seat cushion and the vehicle-body floor, and includes a pair of front links on the front side of the seat and a pair of rear links on the rear side of the seat. The height device is configured to be able to adjust the height of the seat body with one of the rear links acting as a drive link. Further, an operation lever is mounted to the outside of the drive link in the seat-width direction to control the drive of the height device with a side cover being placed between the drive link and the operation lever.